1. Field of the Invention
The integrated parachute harness system of the present invention relates to an integrated parachute harness system having multiple restraint assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Aircrews are required to wear multiple devices when performing their missions. Typically, these devices include a vest, a parachute harness, and at least one parachute. Each of these devices is very bulky. When configured on a wearer, they restrict the movement of crewmembers when they are performing their jobs. Also, donning and doffing multiple devices that require multiple harnesses is time consuming.
Furthermore, existing parachute harness systems are not comfortable to wear. Typically, a crewmember must make multiple adjustments to maximize comfort and mobility. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the opportunity for making errors is increased if a crewmember must don and doff multiple devices. Another problem of current devices that the crewmembers must wear is that they typically require extensive adjustments of straps, buckles, and other attachment devices, and often the loads are not properly distributed on the crewmembers. Finally, conventional parachute harnesses do not effectively integrate lifesaving device systems and are expensive to maintain.
Accordingly, a need exists for a parachute harness system that integrates the individual devices that crewmembers must wear into an ensemble that allows crew members to move freely and perform their jobs. A further need exists for a parachute harness system that integrates the lifesaving device systems crewmembers must wear, while being relatively easy to don, doff and adjust for comfort in a relatively short amount of time.
The integrated parachute harness system according to this invention provides many advantages. For example, the system has multiple restraints that provide multiple points of resistance to a wearer. In other words, the harness system has multiple restraints that secure onto a wearer""s body at different angles and positions. This promotes a snug fit of the harness system onto the wearer and prevents the wearer from being separated from the harness system, such as during an airplane jump. Furthermore, the harness system according to the invention is fully adjustable such that the multiple restraints are adjusted to a wearer""s body, thereby securing the harness system to a particular wearer""s bodily dimensions. Furthermore, the harness system has multiple removable components that can be secured onto the system if a wearer desires such components. These components include, but are not limited to, parachutes, life vests, and flotation collars.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated parachute harness assembly.
The assembly includes a first set of restraints that wraps around a wearer""s chest area in an upward manner, a second set of restraints that is connected to the first set of restraints and spans across the wearer""s back area, and a third set of restraints that is connected to the first set of restraints and spans across the wearer""s waist area in a horizontal manner. This configuration aids in securing a wearer firmly to the assembly.
The integrated parachute harness system of the present invention includes a quick donning/doffing parachute harness, which preferably includes two adjustable quick-release leg straps, two adjustable torso straps, and two adjustable diagonal straps, which may be adjusted for comfort and to fit any anthropomorphic profile. The integrated parachute harness system also includes a low-profile survival vest comprising at least two large side-pockets, a main lift webbing, and at least four back adjustments. The survival vest can be configured to support a military survival gear such as, for example, a HEEDs bottle. Preferably, the integrated parachute harness system of the present invention also includes a low-profile flotation collar.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated parachute assembly. The assembly includes a parachute harness assembly which has an adjustable parachute harness with two main adjustable straps that crisscross on a wearer""s back and at least two adjustable leg straps, wherein the main straps attach to the at least two adjustable leg straps at main joints thereof. The assembly further includes an adjustable survival vest, wherein the vest is adjustably attached to the parachute harness, and a flotation collar device, wherein the flotation collar is fixedly attached to the parachute harness assembly.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated parachute assembly. The assembly includes a parachute harness assembly comprising an adjustable parachute harness that includes at least two main adjustable straps that run down a wearer""s back and connect to at least two adjustable leg straps, a vest ensemble attached to said harness, wherein the vest ensemble includes at least two adjustable, removable pockets, a flotation collar device that is removably attached to the parachute harness assembly, and at least one parachute attached to the main straps at a front portion of the wearer.
Yet another exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated parachute assembly. The assembly includes a parachute harness assembly comprising an adjustable parachute harness that includes at least two main adjustable straps that cross on a wearer""s back and means for attaching adjustable leg straps to the harness, an adjustable vest ensemble with means for attaching a plurality of items to at least two adjustable pockets, a flotation collar device, attached to the parachute harness assembly, wherein the harness assembly further includes means for adjusting the assembly to fit nearly any anthropomorphic profile, and means for attaching the vest to the harness.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated harness device. The device includes a parachute harness assembly comprising an adjustable parachute harness that has first and second adjustable straps that travel from a common point at the upper middle of a wearer""s back and run down and across a wearer""s back to connect to two webbing joints. The first and second straps also run up and over the shoulders of the wearer, down the wearer""s chest, and connect to two adjustable leg straps, and further wherein the first and second adjustable straps include at least four buckles for adjusting the straps at the front and back of the wearer. The device further includes at least two adjustable leg straps, which include adjustable buckles and ejector snaps, wherein the leg straps are adjustable to fit the wearer and may be quickly released, a vest ensemble attached to said harness, wherein the vest ensemble includes at least two adjustable, removable pockets, a flotation collar device that is removably attached to the parachute harness assembly, and at least one parachute attached to the harness straps at front portion of the wearer, wherein the harness assembly includes connections for an auxiliary parachute.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the invention is an integrated parachute harness assembly. The assembly includes an adjustable parachute harness that includes two main adjustable straps that crisscross on a wearer""s back, at least two adjustable leg straps, and adjusters for adjusting the straps, wherein the main straps attach to the at least two adjustable leg straps at main joints thereof. The assembly further includes a connector for accommodating an adjustable vest ensemble, a connector for accommodating a flotation collar device, and a connector for accommodating at least one parachute attached to the harness straps at a front portion of the wearer.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention is an integrated parachute harness assembly. The assembly includes an adjustable parachute harness that has adjustable straps that crisscross on a wearer""s back, vertical adjustable straps that can accommodate connectors attached to a parachute, and horizontal straps that partially extend across the wearer""s torso, wherein the three straps function together to secure the wearer such that the wearer is removably secured to the parachute harness. The assembly also includes a connector for accommodating at least one parachute attached to the vertical straps at a front portion of the wearer.